Child Of Revenge
by TheSuperBuffMarsAngelMortal
Summary: *Do not read unless you have finished City of Heavenly Fire* The Dark War is over. Sebastian Morgenstern is dead. The Accords are more stable than ever with the outthrow of the Seelie Court - but that could be their undoing. A child is born. A Child Of Revenge. And she shall bring destruction as she is raised to do one thing and one thing only To take down the Shadowhunters.
1. Prologue

**A Mortal Instruments Fanfiction - Post City Of Heavenly Fire**

* * *

***warning: do not read this story i you have not finished City Of Heavenly Fire!***

* * *

The Dark War is over.

Jonathon Christopher Morgenster, also more commonly known as Sebastian Morgenstern, the bringer of the Dark War is dead. Jace Herondale, Clarissa Fairchild, Alexander Lightwood, Isabelle Lightwood and Simon Louis; the War Heros are being celebrated in every corner of the Shadowhunter world.

The Accords more stable than ever, with one proble: the Seelie Court being Abandoned and outcast by the entire ShadowWorld. But that could have been their undoing.

A child is to be born. A _**Child Of Revenge**_.

And she shall bring distruction as she is raised to do one thing and one thing only **_To take down the Shadowhunters._**

* * *

**Prologue**

The queen lay on her bed as her private healer studied her. The Fae dropped his head and his hands with a worried expression on his face.

"What is Jacobson? Is it what I suspected?" She asked calmly.

Jacobson gave her a small nod, "It is My Lady. You are with child, a girl."

"It's his isn't it?" She asked softly.

"It is My Lady. For there is not only Faerie and Shadowhunter blood that courses through the child's veins but also those of another dimension, a darker world. Demon blood poisons the child." He answered grimly.

"Thankyou… that is all. You may leave." She waved him off thoughtlessly.

Jacobson gave her a small bow of his head and made his way out of her chambers. The Queen slowly sat up and stood; her posture still perfectly straight but her beautiful face was grim and full of worry as she looked at herself in the full length mirror by her bed. He stomach was flat but didn't mean anything. 9 months from now; 1 mundane year, she will be giving birth to a child. Jonathon Morgenstern's child. But the father was gone and how would she explain this to the Clave, they will surely want to slaughter the child at their earliest convenience. No. She would not let that happen. Only few will know of the child, those in her closest circle of trust.

She hadn't realised she was gently rubbing her flat, pale, glowing stomach when Kaelie Whitewillow, the Seelie Court's new representative, came bursting into her chambers while panting like a dog.

"M-My Lady!?" She squeaked as she tried to catch her breath.

The Queen spun around ready to start bombarding the girl with verbal abuse, "How dare you burst into your Queen's Chambers without knocking or asking permission!"

"Please, forgive me my Queen! I beg of you but I bring immediate, grave news."

The Queen decided she'd hear the girl out. She gave the girl a small nod and perched herself at the edge of her bed, "Go ahead girl. This better be worth it."

"The meeting this afternoon, about the requirements of the Faeries of the Seelie Court about after the war. The new treaty. It's worse than we thought it would come to my queen."

"Well spit it out! I don't have all day."

"Please My Lady, I beg of you to think rationally when I deliver this news…. The Shadowhunters, and the other Accords' representatives. They've cut us out! We're being denied everything-"

**9 months later.**

Her personal guards, her private healer and her hand maidens were the only ones who knew about the pregnancy, they were forced to swear an oath of secrecy and none of them have broken it.

The Queen lay in her bed now, looking her worst; sweat covered every inch of her body, her bed was covered in after-birth blood, her hair was a mess and she now had permanent stretch marks across her stomach for the rest of eternity but she didn't care. She didn't care about anything as she held her beautiful baby girl in her arms. Small tuffs of pure white hair on the top of her head, her eyes were beautifully dark, just like her father, and her lips a passionate red like her mother's. Her hand maidens cleaned up around her, her healer preparing the child's basinet, her guards guarding the door to make sure the queen had no interruptions for the next week or two.

The beautiful child wrapped her small finger around her mother's middle finger which caused the Queen to gasp in surprise and her smile to grow even more.

"Do you have a name yet, My Lady?" Her first in charge hand maiden asked.

"Not yet. Something that respects her father's blood and her faerie heritage. Something beautifully evil just like Morning Star. It was one of the brightest stars in the sky yet the man named after it brought the world's greatest war. Something like that…" The Queen thought for a few minutes before her smile turned to a wicked grin, "I've got it… **Valentina**. Yes. Valentina, it's a suitable name don't you think?" She asked without taking her gaze from the beautiful infant in her arms.

"It's a perfect name My Lady, well chosen. Would you like me to put her in her basinet?" The maiden asked as she reached for the child but the Queen flinched in the other direction.

"No… No… it's fine. I think I want to hold her for a little longer, I'll put her in there myself, when I'm ready."

"Of course, My Lady."

Without moving her gaze the slightest inch she dismissed everyone, "You're all dismissed."

The all gave her a little curtsey before leaving her chambers.

The Queen lay there, holding her daughter in her arms. "You are my Child of Revenge. You will avenge your father. Get revenge for your kingdom. You will bring respect and power amongst the Faeries once again. You will save us. You will be our Morning Star my child, our light bringer. You will be our hero and you will make your father proud. You are **Valentina**."

Valentina grew up around the only people who knew about her; she was brought up learning how to lead a Faerie kingdom, The Seelie Courts' history, and was brought up learning Shadowhunter history, but she was not brought up to know the normal Shadowhunter morals but the ones of her Father's and Grandfather's. She was brought up to be ready for one thing. **To take down the Shadowhunters**. To avenge her father. To get revenge for the Seelie Court, for her mother. To make her kingdom powerful and respected once more. Her whole life she had spells and potions put on her or given to her to hide her Faerie blood so that when the plan is put into action they'll never be able to figure it out.

Valentina is now 15 years of age, it's been 20 mundane years since the Dark War, and the plan was about to put into action.

At age 10 she had the angelic rune placed on her by an old Shadowhunter that was also part Faerie, a huntsman, who was killed immediately afterwards.

Now she was ready.

She had grown to have a beautiful body, ice white skin – not a sickly pale but a beautiful white, just like her mother's – she wasn't a petite girl, she had her father's height and had a perfect curve to her hips and bust. White Blond hair flowed down her back, framing her face, her red lips were still as red as they were when she was brought into the world, possibly redder and her eyes were a dark black but they had a glamour on them to make them look dark brown to anyone else that didn't know about it. She was beautiful, desirable, wanted by any man who saw her; she could have been a Siren if her mother didn't know any better.

They now stood at the portal point. A white silk robe clung to Valentina's body as she bid her mother goodbye.

"I'll make you proud mother." Her voice was warm and silky. "I'll avenge my father and lead the uprising of our kingdom. I will make the Seelie Court honourable and respected one once again."

"Be safe my child. That's my biggest concern, don't be a fool; always have your eyes on the mission but do not get killed over it. I do not want my only child to fall into the dark depths of the afterlife just like your father did."

"Yes mama. I love you." She said softly as her mother brought her into a warm hug.

"Good luck my child. I love you." She let her out of the hug and watched as she let the robe fall off her shoulders and to the floor.

She was wearing dirty ripped clothing, something a slave would wear if they were being tortured; she had already made cuts on her torso and arms. But she was not yet bruised. She stepped towards the guard.

"Do it." She said softly before closing her eyes, bracing herself for the blow.

The guard gave her a sympathetic look and mumbled, "I'm sorry." Before he started strategically beating her so that she would be bruised for a long time but it would not seriously harm her.

She reached for his dagger and cut a line on her forearm and thigh, wiping at the blood before dragging her, now bloody hands, through her hair, staining it a dark brown red before dragging the tip of the dagger down her cheek.

She looked back at her mother who was watching her with heartache yet confidence. She gave her mother a small nod before turning to the other guard, "Open the portal. I'm ready."

He gave her a small nod and just before the portal opened up he said "Good luck Princess. Our fate is in your hands."

The portal open with a swirl and soon she was being pulled and dragged through a whirlwind of water and pressure.

The guards stood at the gates of Alicante. Even though there had been no issues since the Dark War, Shadowhunters never let their guards down from now on.

The guards soon became alert as a bright blue portal opened up 20feet above them and a clump of white and red came falling through. They circled the intruder in seconds but their hearts softened as they realised it was a girl; bloody and beaten.

"Please." She gasped in pain as she looked up into one of the guard's eyes, reaching for him, "Help me." Were her last words before she fell into unconsciousness.

_**Help Me… two words that will be the start of the destruction of an entire society.**_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Hey Uncle Alec!" Rebecca called out as she raced her younger brother, Max, out the door and down the street.

"Where are they going?" Alec asked Isabelle, who was sitting at the kitchen bench, going through lesson plans, while Simon cooked dinner.

"Who knows?" She said with a short laugh.

"Let's just hope they're back by dinner unlike last night." Simon said as he mixed the pasta sauce.

"How's the lessons going this year, apparently we've had a spike in new students?" Alec asked as he looked over his sister's shoulder.

"Yeah, twice the amount as last year. I'm all for the whole re-building the Shadowhunter population but more students means bigger classes which means harder work for teachers, such as myself, at the Academy.

"Yeah, yeah, don't complain, you know you secretly love it." Simon said as he looked sideways at her, a grin on his face and his glasses sitting on the edge of his nose.

"Hey." Clary sounded as her and Jace walked in, hand and hand, into the house. Her 5 month pregnant belly peeking out under the loose black shirt she was wearing. She immediately let go of Jace's hand and walked over to Simon, her Parabatai, and grinned up at him.

"Cookies are over there." He said with a role of his eyes.

"You know just how to please a pregnant woman." She said as she gave him a small pat on the back as she reached for the cookie jar full of freshly baked cookies.

"I still can't get over the fact that you're pregnant again!" Isabelle said as she reached for a cookie for herself.

"What can I say, we just can't help ourselves." Jace said with a sly grin as he hugged Clary from behind.

"Yeah but it's twins. I mean what does that make it?"

"Eight Kids." Alec said in horror as he took a seat next to Izzy.

"Good thing we've got the Herondale Manor that's big enough to fit all of them.

"That's just crazy."

Clary shrugged, "You say crazy, I say Love."

"Don't you lose count?" Isabelle asked with amusement as she propped her chin up on her hands.

"Psh! No!" Jace said half convincingly.

"I bet you can't name them all." Alec challenged as he also watched in amusement.

"I can to! There's… Emma, Jonathon, Charlotte … uhh… William, James… and…"

Clary was glaring at him, waiting for him to get the last one, "Ha! I got it! Stephen!"

Clary smiled in triumph and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before turning back to the cookies.

"You're running out of family names to name your kids. You know that right-"

"Dad! Do you know where Uncle Alec is- Oh –" Jonathon, their second oldest child, said as he ran into the room.

"What is it?"

"Consul, they need you. It's an emergency. There's been an incident."

"What happened?" Alec was alert now, already grabbing his coat.

"I'm not completely sure. There's a girl, a Shadowhunter girl. She sort of … fell from the sky."

"Anything?" A female voice asked

"Nothing so far. The Silent Brothers are going to do some more tests on her later but they still can't figure out where she came from. Magnus is doing everything he can think of to try and track the portal's history but the longer it takes the quicker the power drains." A male voice explained

Valentina's spell that was put on her before she left was working. But she was getting bored. Listening to people come in and out of the room, talking, and sometimes arguing about what they were to do with the 'poor lost girl.' Maybe now was time to wake up…

"She's waking up! Go get a nurse." The same male voice ordered before standing at the end of the bed, waiting expectantly.

Valentina's eyes fluttered opened revealing their almost hypnotic colour. She in took a shark breath as she realised how stiff she was, "Where am i?" She groaned.

"You're in hospital, in Idris."

She looked up to discover the source of her answer, she knew he was from the photos; Consul Alexander Lightwood, she had studied him for months, learning his past and his weaknesses. The main one seeming to be his life partner, also the Warlock's Representative, Magnus Bane. According to her studies, he was also one of the ones that part took in the death of her father, but she did what she knew and acted unaffected and continued with her little show.

Her face lit up slightly, "Idris? They finally let me go? I can't believe it! After all these years they finally let me go." She put on a smile but then began whispering to herself, "Why now? What is it they want? They wouldn't let me go for no reason-"

She was snapped out of her constant talk as she felt a warm hand against her cold skin of her forearm; she pulled away instinctively and looked up, the Consul.

"Sorry to startle you but… who let you go? Who were you talking about?"

Fear flashed across her eyes as she pulled her bruised, sheet covered, legs to her chest, letting her snow white hair fall in front of her face.

"Please… we're here to help you. We know you're a Shadowhunter." Her eyes flickered to the angelic rune on her wrist. "We look after our own." She stayed silent, gently leaning away from him. "At least tell me your name. Do you know your name?"

This was it, she softly nodded her head and looked up at his concerned gaze, his eyes were so blue, she'd never seen eyes like that before, not in the Seelie court, it was either brown, green, or many crazy colours; pink, red but it was never blue, not like this. Valentina snapped herself out of her gaze and stuttered out, "Juliet. Juliet _Carstairs_."

"What do you mean Carstairs? I thought Emma was the last of them, Zachariah and Tessa made it clear that if they were to have children they wouldn't be Shadowhunters and plus, we'd know if she had a child, she would have told us, or told Magnus at least." Clary said as she stood at the end of the infirmary with Alec.

"I know but apparently she's a Carstairs."

"Do we even know where she came from?"

"No. not yet. It was hard enough getting her to tell us her name. She's not one to give away her trust."

Clary twisted her mouth into a pucker before walking over to the girl who was sitting up in bed, looking down at her hands.

"Hi…" Clary said softly as she took a seat on the bed next to the girl's, "My name is Clary. Clary Herondale."

She already knew who she was as soon as she walked through the door, she had to stop herself from jumping up and snapping the neck of the woman who killed her father but the other thing was… she was her aunt. "H-Hi." Valentina said softly as she lifted her gaze to meet Clary's.

"You're name's Juliet?"

"Yes."

"That's a beautiful name."

"Thankyou." She said with a small smile.

"Juliet, you know we're here to help you right?"

"Yes."

"We can only help you if you tell us what happened to you."

"I know… it's just. I fear that if I tell you they might come after me again."

"Who? Who might come after you?"

"The… I can't I'm sorry."

"Please. You can trust us."

"The… They go by the name, the _Unseelie Court_."

Clary and Alec shared a look of shock, worry and intrigue with each other before turning their attention back to the girl.

"Will you… Can you tell us what happened?"

"I… will it help?"

"Yes. It will."

"Ok… I shall tell you. My mother told me that they were taken during the war. The Dark War, 15 years ago-"

"But the dark war was 20 years ago?" Clary asked in confusion.

"It's a different realm, time moves at different paces. It may have been 15 years in their realm whereas it was 20 in ours." Alexander informed her as he leaned against the end of Valentina's bed, "Juliet? Who were your parent's? You said your mother told you?"

"My mother and father, they were killed in front of me…" She said softly as she started tear up.

_**did you like it? Please review!**_

"I'm sorry." Clary said as she reached over and took the girl's hand in hers.

"What were their names?" Alec asked as softly as he could.

She gulped back her tears and looked up and matched his worried ice blue gaze, "_John and Cordelia Carstairs_."


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. **

_"__Can you please recount the events over the time you were in captivity of the Unseelie Court?" _One of the silent brothers asked.

"I was born there. My parents, John and Cordelia Carstairs, told me they were taken by the Unseelie court just before the dark war; at that point my mother was 2months pregnant. I was then born in captivity. My parents did the best they could to raise me, considering the circumstances. I never learnt to write and only speak the way I do by being surrounded by Faes. We were tortured. Used as slaves for the King. He took my mother for himself and killed my father. I watched him die in front of me, I held him in my arms as he passed into a better life. I was still beaten and used as a slave for the king. My mother was a brave woman the day she grabbed me and ran. We almost made it out but then they caught us. My mother was then savagely ripped apart before my very eyes… I… I was to take my mother's place. But thankfully, for me, the king adored my purity and decided to keep it that way."

"_Would you care to explain?"_

"It means that I was lucky enough not to be bedded by the king… or anyone. That is one thing they did not steal from me.

The last I saw of them, I had… I had disobeyed the king, I didn't feel like feeding him and I had, over the last week, been disobeying quite a fair bit. My disobeying led to my beatings…

Throughout my time there I always heard them discussing how I would be the warning. Me being here... It means that they are ready for war… a war is coming. I am deeply sorry; I do not wish this on anyone. The Unseelies are powerful people. They can kill a person with just one look. They are powerful. I warn you all, please do not let them win, they are bloodthirsty, they are murderers, and they do not deserve any more power than what they already have. Please. Don't let them win."

_"__Thank you for your insight." _

"May I ask one question?"

"Of course." The consul added, stepping in for the first time.

"My mother and father spoke of another child, my sister. Emma? Is she… can I… may I meet her?"

"I uhh… Emma Carstairs died in a battle with a greater demon…"

"But…" Clary stepped in, "There is someone else. A… A Carstairs."

"Really?"

"He was a Silent Brother but now he is a mortal…"

"Clary, we should wait-"

"She deserves to meet the last of the little family she's ever had Alec."

"His name is Zachariah, although, he does have another name but we have never learnt it. We could see if he would be interested in meeting you… if you'd like?"

"Yes, I would appreciate that very much."

After the silent brothers left it was just Clary and Valentina left in the room.

"Juliet… I was thinking. You can't stay in here forever."

"I don't know, it's a lot nicer than what I'm used to…"

"Well, I was wondering if you would like to stay with me and my family."

"I… I wouldn't be a burden would I?"

"No, of course not."

"I… I think I would like that, very much. Thank you Clary."

"It's my pleasure Juliet."

Trees surrounded the property but as soon as those gates opened up a warm field awaited them, the Herondale Mansion standing tall in the centre.

"Those are our twins, well oldest twins, over there." Clary said pointing to the two boys fighting with wooden swords to the side of the house, "They're ten, James is the one on the right and William is the one that just lost his sword." Clary let out a small chuckled as she watched them practice. "My husband and the rest are most likely outback." Clary said as she led Juliet around the side of the house.

"Hey mum!" The twins called simultaneously as they continued to battle.

"Hey boys, come around back in a second, I want a family meeting."

"Sure mum!"

"That's Emma, our oldest; she's sixteen going on seventeen in a few months. She's helping Charlotte with her Demonology study, Charlotte is thirteen. Stephan is eight; going on nine, he's the one sitting on the steps reading the book. And this…"

They seemed so gracefully dangerous, so in sync with each other, almost perfect mirrors of each other, and the clash of metal filling the air as their swords connected. It seemed like a dangerous dance and to anyone standing at least 20meters away it would look like a fierce battle but up closer you could see their smiles and the twinkle in their eyes that said, 'we're just having fun.'

"Boys!" Clary shouted.

"Give us a minute love!" The older one shouted back as he swung his sword low, close to the other's feet causing the younger one to jump up, bringing his elbow down on the elder's back. He fell to the ground before rolling over, a sword at his throat, a foot on his chest.

"Check Mate Father." His voice was smooth as silk and his red lips curved into a grin as his father put his hands up in a sign of defeat.

He dropped the sword before helping his father up. Both of them walked toward the girl's.

Valentina could now see the age difference. The father towered over the boy, and his chest was covered in many more scars – oh yeah, they were shirtless – scars of battle. She already knew he was; her uncle, her father's adoptive brother, _his murderer_; Jace Herondale.

The boy however seemed to be a copy of his father, tanned and perfectly sculpted chest, tussled gold hair but one thing that stuck out to her was his green eyes, just like his mothers. A Fairchild Trait.

"Juliet, this is my oldest son, Jonathon-"

'_How dare she use my father's name…' _

"Jonathon, this is Juliet, she's going to stay at with us for a while."

"Nice to meet you." His smile was perfect and seemed like it would charm any girl he used it on, but not Valentina, she had a mission and she had to… focus. He extended his hand to her which she hesitantly took, but instead of shaking it he lifted her hand to his lips and kissed it but… she stayed unfazed by it which seemed to make him slightly annoyed. "You know, I've seen you before."

"Really? Hope you weren't sneaking into my infirmary room when I was asleep, most would call that strange, slightly creepy." She countered with her own stern gaze.

Jonathon slightly chuckled, a heavenly sound that made people see stars, "No, I'm not a creep. I was the one who carried you to the infirmary. I was doing some practice guarding the gates when you _fell._"

"Well, thank you." She said as she gave him a little nod.

"And this is Jace, my husband."

"Nice to meet you Juliet, I hear you'll be staying with us, hope you're ready to deal with a big family like ours."

"I'm sure I'll manage."

"Jace, can you get all of the kids here."

"Sure thing. FAMILY MEETING!" He shouted as Jonathon whistled so loud that Valentina thought she'd go deaf.

Within minutes there was a group of kids, all different ages.

Valentina couldn't help but notice all the different family traits they all had.

The twins with Fairchild green eyes and red hair. Charlotte with her black hair and gold eyes, an odd combination that somehow seemed to work for her. Stephan with his Blonde hair and blue eyes. Emma and her strawberry locks and blue eyes and then Jonathon with his father's perfect features and hair and his mother's warm green eyes. But they all seemed to have a similar bone structure.

"Everybody this is Juliet. She's going to be staying with us for a while. So I hope you all are respectful and welcome her. Emma could you lend her some of your clothes until we get a chance to go shopping?"

"Of course mum."

"She's going to have the room next to yours, would you mind showing her?"

"Sure thing. Follow me." She said as she grabbed Valentina's hand and led her inside.

The inside was just impressive as the exterior, aside from the few things, seraph blades, shoes, a towel, and some school bags on the ground, it was gorgeous. Emma led her up a set off perfectly carved mahogany stairs that had a golden trim.

At the top of the stairs was a hallway, long and wide, doors that lead to many different rooms but Emma just dragged her up another flight of stairs. They were soon at another hallway, the top floor.

"On this floor Jon and I sleep on this level. There are about five extra rooms on this floor, we also have one of our weapons rooms here. This is my room." She said as she lead Valentina down the hall way, pointing to one that was painted pink and had an E in purple glitter on it. "That one is Jonathon's." She said pointing to one that had a 'keep out' sign on it. She then opened the door across from Jonathon's, "and this one is yours. I'll bring you some clothes. I'll be back in a second."

As Emma left Valentina stepped into the room. It was beautiful and large. The opposite wall had rich red curtains that were pulled back so that it exposed a beautiful wall of windows so that she could look out and over the warm open field, forests and the city off to the left.

It was breath taking.

The bed was huge and looked like it was the most comfortable bed in the world.

Valentina stood at the window, just soaking up the view and the warm sun.

"Here you go." Emma said as she put a neatly pile of clothes on the bed, "This should do you until we go shopping in the next few days. I hope they fit, we look about the same size, although I think it might be a bit tight around the bust for you. That's ok right?"

"It's perfect. Thank you very much."

"It's fine, it'll be good to have a girl in the house that's closer to my age. Your wardrobe is in there, but you probably won't need that yet. Draws over there. Bathroom in there." She said pointing to an open door. "My room is also connected to the bathroom, so we'll be sharing. It's cool, just make sure to lock both sides before you shower, especially when Jon's already up. Half the time his bathroom doesn't work or has some issue with it so he just uses mine. I'll make sure he knows you'll also be using it."

"Oh ok. Thank you again."

"No problem. Dinner will be in an hour and half, you might want to shower, you've got hospital smell all over you. Towel is in there, I'll be in the kitchen so just come find me if you need anything."

Valentina gave her a small nod and smile, "Thank you."

"No probs." With that Valentina was left alone in the big empty room.

Valentina sat on the bed and towel dried her hair, glad that she had finally gotten the dry blood out of it and washed herself of her blood and dirt.

She was wearing a grey pair of Emma's track pants and a pink singlet that seemed to amplify all her curves, slightly tight around the bust.

"Well, well, well."

She looked up in surprise to see Jonathon standing in the doorway, wearing a pair of blue boxers and a towel hanging over his shoulder.

"Y-Yes? May I help you?"

"I guess I will be sharing a bathroom with a beautiful girl. Aren't I lucky?" He said with a sly grin.

"Excuse me?"

"I called you beautiful."

"No I know that."

"You don't seem surprised?"

"I'm not. I know I am of beauty, the king made that clear many times."

He let out a small chuckled and mumbled something under his breath.

"Beg your pardon?"

"I said that it's so strange to hear a girl, or anyone, talk like that… I like it."

"If you don't mind me asking-"

"Ask away."

"What are you doing here? I mean, in this room?"

"I'm going for a shower, hence the towel and lack of clothes."

"Oh, ok."

A small silence hung in the air before he slowly started to walk towards the bathroom, "See you later sweet cheeks." He said as he let his boxers drop to the ground, causing a surprised gasp to escape the girl's lip, before the closing the door behind him.

Valentina didn't felt her cheeks heat up, whether from surprise, embarrassment or anger she didn't know but all she did know was, "My name is not 'Sweet Cheeks'"

She slowly made her way to the bottom floor, following the clatter of voices until she made it into a large dinning room. A mahogany table that seat at least 20 people was half set for dinner, the twins working together to place the cutlery as Emma followed, placing the plates. Clary came out carrying multiple glasses in her hands.

"Here, let me help you." Valentina said as she helped Clary take the glasses to the table.

"Oh thank you Juliet. You look refreshed, enjoy the shower?"

"Yes, it was nice. Nice and clean."

"Hmm…" Clary gently ran her fingers across the cut on her cheek. "After dinner I'll reapply some disinfectant and fix up the staples. I'll also check on some of your other injuries, I know they cleaned you up at the hospital but it doesn't hurt to be extra cautious." Clary gave her a small smile, a small sympathetic smile.

Valentina wrapped her arms around her stomach and slightly closed herself off, giving Clary a small nod.

"Um, you take a seat with the others, dinner will be out in a minute." Clary said before returning to the kitchen.

She stood awkwardly to the side, not knowing where to sit, unsure if they all have assigned seats or anything.

The twins and Charlotte played around, whispering jokes to each other, not even noticing Valentina.

"You sitting or what?" Emma said with a small laugh as she carried a plate of bread to the table.

"I… I uh don't know where to sit."

"You can sit next to me. I sit here." She said as she took a seat 3 down form the head of the set half of the table.

Valentina gave her a small smile before sitting down next to her, 2 down from the head of the table.

"Hey." Stephan said as he went and sat next to Charlotte, he had his nose in a book and Valentina couldn't help but be curious as she was about to ask him about somebody sat down on the other side of her.

"Hey sweet cheeks."

"Sorry to disappoint you Jonathon, but I would appreciate it if you would not call me that. It's not my name, nor is it a shortened version of my name, so I see no point in it."

Jonathon grinned, "Sure thing sweet cheeks." He said with a wink.

"Dinner is served." Clary and Jace announced as they walked in, placing two very large plates of meat on the table; steaks, kebabs and lamb.

"Is that…" Valentina gulped in revolution, "Meat?"

"Yeah. What does it look like?" Jonathon said sarcastically as he put two stakes on his plate.

"Is there a problem Juliet?" Jace asked worriedly.

"I uh.. I've never eaten meat before. I've always had fruit, water and sap from plants as my food, never have I had meat before."

It was true, Faes don't see a need to eat meat in their world, and it's a brutal and useless reason to murder.

"Oh…" Clary said in slightly surprise, "Well, we could see if we could find you something else-"

"No, no it'll be fine. I'll give it a try… I guess. And beside, there are plenty of vegetables for me if I don't like it. No need to worry."

"Here. Try this." Jonathon said as he put half his stake on her plait, cutting it into bite-sized pieces for her.

She paused for a minute, looking from the meat to the cutlery. "I uh… I don't know how to use these." She said gesturing to the fork and knife.

The twins giggled on the other side of the table and everyone was sort of in shock.

"Here." Jonathon said picking up her fork, he put a piece of meat on it and held it to her mouth.

She looked at it cautiously before eating it. It was rough and hurt her teeth to eat.

The whole table was looking at her, waiting for her reaction.

"It… it's different- oh no." Her hand went over her mouth and stomach as she ran from the table and into the kitchen.

The whole table could hear her heaving and gagging into the kitchen sink.

A few minutes later she came back out, sweaty and shaky, she looked at the meat and ran back into the kitchen.

"I think I'm going to take her to bed. You guys continue with dinner." Clary said as she headed into the kitchen.

"Come on Sweetie. I think you need to get some sleep."

"I'm sorry about earlier." She said as she crawled into the huge bed.

"Don't worry about it. We'll make sure we have something better for you tomorrow."

"Thank you Clary."

"Good night Juliet."

"Good night."

Valentina drifted off to sleep that night with a queasy stomach and one thing going through her mind; the next steps in her plan and oh how she was going to enjoy watching it fold out and their life turn into chaos. Oh how she was going to enjoy it.

_**did you like it? please review! **_


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

She had woken up the next day with a horrible taste in her mouth and a dizzy head.

Valentina was constantly groaning to herself as she got ready and started going downstairs for breakfast. Although she was pleasantly greeted by different bowels of fruit and cereals. Jonathon washed in shock and a little bit of awe at how much fruit she could eat.

"So, today we're going to take you shopping." Clary said as she finished up breakfast.

Valentina gave her a small nod and a smile of approval as she continued with her food.

Clary, Emma and Valentina walked the streets of Alicante together in search of some clothes and resources for her.

"Hey!" A girl with long black hair, wearing tight black shorts and a tank top, called from across the square, her hair swaying behind her as she ran to meet Emma in a big hug.

"Hey." Emma said as she hugged her back with a huge smile.

"Who's this?" The girl's brown eyes sparkled with curiosity as she looked over Valentina.

"This is Juliet, she's staying with us at the moment-" Clary started.

"Oh, the girl that fell from the sky? You're all anyone can talk about at the moment."

"And Juliet, this is Rebecca, my best friend; also my Parabatai." Emma added with a small laugh.

"Parabatai?"

"I'll explain it later."

"Well, it's a pleasure to meet you Rebecca."

"Nice to meet you too Juliet-"

"Ha! Found you!" A black hair boy shouted, green eyes dancing with glee as he jumped on Rebecca's back.

"This is my younger brother Max, he's thirteen and is a royal pain! Max this is Juliet-"

"The girl that fell from the sky?"

"I guess that's me. I'm Juliet, it's a pleasure to meet you Max."

"She speaks all fancy. It's different."

"Good different or bad different?" Valentina asked with a small smile.

"New different." He said with a grin. "You're it!" He shouted as he jumped off his big sister and ran away.

"I'll see you guys later!" Bec called as she chased after him.

"They are energetic." Valentina observed.

"Yeah, sometimes I have trouble keeping up with her." Emma said with a small laugh.

"Come on, I know the perfect store to find you some comfortable clothes." Clary said as she led the girls into a clothing store.

"So what do you think of all your new clothes?" Emma asked as she helped Valentina put them away in her cupboard.

They had spent most of the day shopping; boots, flats, a pair of pink flip-flops, joggers, skirts, pants, tights, dresses, tight shirts, baggy shirts, jumpers, jackets, underwear and probably the most uncomfortable part; the bras. She had never worn a bra in her home kingdom and now she has too, they were too tight and annoying and poked her ribs and made her back hurt and were a pain to get on and off.

"Yeah, I just… I didn't think there'd be so much clothes that one person could buy."

Emma let out a small chuckle, "Don't let Aunt Isabelle hear that, she'll take you out on ANOTHER shopping spree, one that lasts for days and you don't get to go home until you have a room full of clothes."

"Aunt Isabelle?"

"Oh yeah, Max and Bec's mum. You'll meet her in good time. Her husband, Uncle Simon, is mum's Parabatai. Aunt Isabelle's brother, Uncle Alec – you met him - the Consul, is dad's Parabatai. He's married to, Uncle Magnus, the Warlock representative; he also works as the head of the emergency infirmary wing as well as helping out with other emergency stuff. You'll meet them all in good time, probably tomorrow night at dinner; we all have dinner together on Sunday. The house will be noise fest! But we love it, bonfire out the back as we kick the football around."

"Football?"

"We'll teach you."

"Oh by the way, what's a Parabatia?"

"Oh yeah, I guess I kind of forget sometimes that even though you're a Shadowhunter you weren't brought up as one. Well in Shadowhunter culture a Parabatai is a pair of Nephilim warriors who fight together as lifelong partners, bound together by oath, regardless of their gender. Their bond is not reflected only in their closeness and willingness to lay down their lives for one another, but also in oath—one sworn in front of the Council.

Not all Shadowhunters are required to have Parabatai; it is actually less common to have them. A Shadowhunter has only eighteen years to find and choose a Parabatai; once older than that, the ritual is no longer open to the Shadowhunter." She said as they put the last of the clothes away. "Basically, it's like your second half, kind of like a soul mate but it's not a romantic thing. You protect each other with your life, we can tell if something is wrong with the other through this-"She said as she pulled back the collar of her shirt, exposing a rune that sat just on top her chest, the opposite side to where her heart would be.

"But what happens when one of you dies, do you both die?"

"No… it's… I've never experienced it, obviously, but I've read about it. It's described being able to feel the life leave their partner, it's excruciating – both physically and emotionally. I've had a near close experience. Bec, a few years ago, we were in the midst of a celebration and through the crowd she got shoved over the edge of a bridge and pushed into the river." Emma started to choke up and her eyes started to water, "She hit her head and started to drown, I could feel it. I could feel the water entering her lungs and the way her head was pounding so hard it was ready to explode. I remember screaming out in pain and collapsing to the ground. I also remember just knowing where to go. I sort of ran to the river, diving in without a second thought. I dragged her up to the surface and revived her. I refused to leave her side for at least 2months after that."

"When… When did you become Parabatai?"

"We'll we were born only a month apart and our parents were already close. We grew up together from day one. At age 9 she asked me to be her Parabatia and I remember talking to my parents about it and they said it was all up to me. I said yes three days later. We had the ceremony about a month later. Since then we've trained, practiced and done almost everything together. She's my best friend, she's my first sister."

"Do any of the others have a Parabatai?"

"Unfortunately no, but I'm pretty sure either Charlotte and Max are going to become Parabatai, either that or they're going to date." She said with a small smile, "I personally hope for the later."

"What about Jonathon?"

"Nah, he's not a the kind of person to have good close friends, I mean he has friends, he's popular at school and everything but he doesn't have any best friends or anything."

"Sounds lonely."

"Yeah…"

"Hey, what are ya' talking about?" Jonathon said as he ran in and jumped to lie on the bed, picking up one of the bags that hadn't been put away yet.

"Girl talk." Emma said simply.

"Oh, very nice." He said as he pulled out a pink bra with little bows on it, dangling it from his finger.

"Ass!" Emma snapped as she grabbed the bra and bag from him.

"Anyway, mum told me that she needs Juliet to come downstairs, something important. I'm pretty sure I can guess."

"Aunt Tess is here?"

"Yep."

"You should go." Emma said as she turned to Valentina, "You're going to want to."

Valentina cautiously made her way downstairs and into a large living area. The large velvet curtains were pulled back and let the afternoon sun in, shinning over every edge of the wooden flooring, and comfortable and exotically patterned furniture. The empty fireplace sat drearily as walls of books hugged it. A tall slim figure stood, leaning over the mantle. His hair was black with a few streaks of dark grey, he was using a cane for support and he was wearing dark blue jeans and a grey sweater. A women, tall and slim, brown hair tied on top of her head was whispering something to him as he held her hand for support, she looked younger than him. Clary sat on one of the large couches, a cup of coffee in her hand, watching them anxiously. The women and Clary both looked over expectantly as they heard the door close.

Valentina stood their curiously, wearing her new white shorts and sky blue t-shirt that hugged her body, her hair cascaded down her back as she twisted the ends of it in between her fingers; waiting for someone to say something.

"Juliet…" Clary said standing up, "There's someone here to meet you."

"I heard."

"Yes. This is Tessa Carstairs, previously known as Tessa Grey."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Juliet." She said she gave her a small nod, still holding onto the mystery man's hand.

"Carstairs? Does that mean we are related?" She asked with lit up eyes.

"Only legally. But my husband is…" She turned to look at the Mystery Man.

He looked up to meet her supporting gaze. His hand squeezed Tessa's tighter as he turned around and locked eyes with Valentina.

"Juliet. I'd like you to meet Zachariah, Zachariah Carstairs."

**_Did you like it? I hope you guys are liking it! Please Review!_**


End file.
